


Ezra Standish's Christmas List

by SusanMM



Category: MacGyver (TV), The Magnificent Seven (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATF Agent Ezra Standish is making his Christmas list, for friends in the ATF and ...elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezra Standish's Christmas List

**Standard fanfic disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: These aren't my characters; I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. Uh, yeah, typing practice. I will return them (relatively) undamaged to their original owners. This is an amateur work of fiction: no profit was derived from the [writing](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5792043/1/Ezra-Standish-s-Christmas-List), beyond the pleasure of playing with the characters and improving my typing speed.  An **M7** vignette, set in the ATF Denver AU, originally published in the fanzine  Magnificent Holidays #4 from Neon RainBow Press.

 

 

  
**Ezra Standish's** **Christmas List**

_Magnificent Seven_   (ATF AU)

by Susan M. M.

The ATF agent sat down and began jotting out a Christmas list. He thought he'd saved a list of whom he'd exchanged cards last year, but he'd put it in the proverbial "safe place," and now couldn't find it. This year, he'd have to save everything to his computer, although, with his luck, if he did so, his hard drive would probably crash before next Christmas.

Mother – jewelry, a brooch, perhaps, or a necklace

Agent Larabee – card

Agent Wilmington – card

Agent Sanchez – card

Agent Jackson – card

Agent Dunne – card

Agent Tanner – card and country/western CD (He'd drawn Vin's name in the office gift exchange.)

Mary Travis – card, flowers.

Billy Travis – The last time he'd been in the electronics section at Walmart, he'd seen a _Thomas the Tank Engine_ videotape that came with a toy wooden engine. Young Master Travis would be delighted.

Inez Recillos – card, perhaps flowers.

Nettie and Casey Wells – card

Sam Malloy – card

He hesitated a moment. Mr. Malloy lived with his father, son, and partner. Ought he to send separate cards to Mr. MacGyver, Buck's hero and Sam's father, and Mr. Buchanan, or merely assume that a card sent to the restored firehouse would be read by everyone in the household?

For that matter, ought he send cards to Sam's brother, Detective Blair Sandburg and his partner, Detective Ellison? No, they were mere acquaintances; there was no social obligation.

Ian Malloy – Another _Thomas_ video and toy (He'd buy two when he got Billy's)

Cassie McBain – card, flowers, perhaps, or jewelry

Hannah Sanchez – card, perhaps chocolate (anonymously, of course, just like the donations he made to the hospital where she lived)

Remington Steele and Laura Holt-Steele – card

Leonard Blacke – card

Amanda Webb – card

Francine Desmond – card

Before he'd joined the ATF, he'd only had to buy gifts for his mother and whoever his current lady friend had been, and he hadn't bothered with cards at all. Now… every year the list got longer. But, somehow, Ezra didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Many thanks to C. L. Combs for writing the superb MacGyver/Sentinel series, wherein Mac is Blair's father. Sam Malloy saved Ezra's life in her "Synchronization in Chaos." Ian Malloy, Mac's grandson, is her creation, as is Mr. Buchanan. I recommend her series to all readers of fanfic, especially crossovers, as she manages to combine MacGyver, Sentinel, Early Edition, Due South, Father Dowling, Charmed, M7 ATF AU, Stargate SG-1, and Diagnosis Murder into a smooth and nearly flawless whole. This vignette references her "Brothers, Fathers, and Sons" and her "Promise of Christmas Future." Cassie McBain and Amanda Webb are con women, from She Spies and Three, respectively. Leonard Blacke is from Blacke's Magic; he was an old carny and penny-ante con man. Francine Desmond is from The Scarecrow and Mrs. King. Remington Steele and Laura-Holt Steele are from Remington Steele. Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg are from The Sentinel, although the concept of Blair being MacGyver's son is C. L. Combs'. Angus MacGyver is from MacGyver, of course. All other characters are from Magnificent Seven.


End file.
